Arya Dorne Verkaik
:"It's a, 'I want to fake my own death, move to the Outer Rim and live off Nerf steak and lum' kinda day!" :-Arya Dorne Arya Dorne was a Human female that grew up among the underworld of Aerelon. History Early Life Arya's mother, Eza Dorne, worked as a barmaid at the Harlequin Zero, raising her three children in one of the poorer sections of Aerelon. While her older half-brother, Kallen, was away, involved in a swoop gang, her older half-sister, Skye, attempted to shield Arya from her mother’s poor choices in men as they grew up. Her mother's boss, Mina Thayne, would often come around looking in on them and would dote on Arya. Arya loved to read and she would read anything and everything she could find or acquire. One advantage of living among the criminal elements of Aerelon, Arya was able to procure databooks about the old Republic, heroes of the Clone Wars and even stories of the fabled Jedi. All this reading gave Arya some escape from life but also inspired her spirit and gave her hope that there was something better beyond Aerelon. When Arya was 10 years old, she was hanging out in the starport hiding among some stacks of various cargo crates. She was reading one of her databooks, when she realized that there was growling and whimpering coming from one of the crates. There were several small round holes near the top edge of the crate, but the lighting was insufficient to see what was inside. The crate did not have a lock just two latches, so Arya decided to see what was inside. In the farthest corner was what looked like a furry ball with a fuzzy tail. As Arya reached for the creature, it opened its mouth displaying several sharp fang-like teeth. She began talking to it in a soft soothing voice. But before she could grab it, the creature bounced out of the crate and hit Arya in the chest. This startled Arya and caused her to fall on her back. Instead of continuing to bounce away, Arya found the creature snuggling and purring at her chin. Arya decided to take the creature back home. Once back home, she began begging her mother to let her keep the creature, which she had decided to name Nuoak. After a short pause, Eza agreed as Nuoak nuzzled and purred at her hand. Nuoak, who Arya nicknamed "Oakie", became a loyal companion and protector of Arya. While Skye was basically the main provider for Arya, they often endured abuse at the hands of their mother’s multiple lovers. Skye finally had enough and one night, shot and killed one of their abusers before they could harm her or Arya. The next morning, two enforcers showed up and apprehended Skye. Their mother's station in life began to change when Eza was promoted to manager of the Zero. Skye became more involved in the organization known as Shadow Wing. Arya was happy that her mother's life was improving but she was worried about Skye working for a criminal organization. With her mother and Skye busy with their respective jobs, Arya began to spend a lot more time alone with her databooks, thoughts and dreams. She started to notice things about herself, things she would keep secret even from Skye; she would be able to see details of distant objects as if they were up close or hear whispered conversations that were several meters away. But the strangest and scariest, sometimes if Arya thought about an object that was close to her it would move closer to her or even float into her hand. While these things excited her because it reminded her of the Jedi from her stories, it also scared her because what if the Empire were to discover her and her abilities. When not alone with her nose in a databook, Arya would be found playing with Oakie or hanging out with one or all of her best friends: Kylana Ranses, Katara Ling, and Reg Harrow. Appearance & Personality Arya Dorne was short with a lithe build. Her fair skin was contrasted by her brilliant blue eyes and long brown hair which she usually wore loose over her shoulders. Arya was forced to mature quickly. She grew up strong-willed and self-sufficient. With the influence of Skye, Arya developed the ability to defend herself with either a blaster or her bare hands. But her offensive weapon of choice was usually her sharp sarcastic quips. :"When someone says, 'expect the unexpected' slap them and say, 'you didn't expect that, did you?'" :-Arya Dorne Arya developed a love of reading to escape the dangerous environment she grew up around. While she would read anything she could get her hands on, she favored the Imperial banned stories of the old Republic and the Jedi. These stories in particular started to make Arya feel a sense of optimism and hope hidden behind the often negative comments created by her surroundings. RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the RPG campaign. Type: Young Force-Sensitive DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 5D+2, Dodge 5D, Lightsaber 4D+1, Melee Combat, Pick Pocket, Running 4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 3D+1, History 4D, (s)History: Old Republic 5D, Languages 4D, (s)Languages: Droid 4D+1, (s)Languages: Sign Language 5D, Scholar 4D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 5D, Streetwise 5D, Survival 4D, Willpower 4D MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding, Beast Training, Repulsorlift Operations 4D PERCEPTION 4D Con 5D, Hide 5D, Persuasion 5D, Search 5D, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 4D, Swimming TECHNICAL 2D Blaster Repair, Computer Programming/Repair 3D, Lightsaber Repair 3D Special Abilities: Awareness: Arya is extremely gifted in sensing the Force and the underlying currents of the Force around her. She can use Awareness as if she was well trained in it and can separate/identify Light side and Dark side ripples in the Force by using the power. Anytime Arya uses Awareness, she rolls her Sense skill at +2D higher than the base skill for the power. Animal Intuition: Arya has a natural affinity with animals. She can add her Sense skill to Beast Riding and Beast Training and can add her Beast Training to Force skills when interacting with animals. Photographic Memory: Arya is able to recall her surroundings and events from her past with great clarity. By making an Easy KNOWLEDGE check, Arya can remember specific details from memory. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any of the other lightsaber forms. Maneuvers: Defensive stance. Force Skills: Control 4D, Sense 4D+2, Alter 3D+2. Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Force, Resist Stun. Sense: Awareness, Beast Languages, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force, Translation. Alter: Force Blast, Force Jump, Force Wave, Light, Repulse, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Projective Telepathy, Summon Creatures. Control & Alter: Control Another’s Pain. Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Friendship. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 34 Move: 10 Equipment: ID card, Comlink, Several datapads full of books, Hyperdrive Burnout sound slugs, messenger bag, Merr-Sonn Q2 hold-out blaster (3D, 3-4/8/12, ammo: 6), Lightsaber (5D, Silver blade). Credits: 25,075 Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Force Users